<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the moonlight by Solrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594779">Dancing in the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey'>Solrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Honestly Harushiho just being in love and soft, Jaesahi sailing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Haruto, Prince Mashiho, Prince Yoshinori, Princes &amp; Princesses, Pure, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Teasing, Teen Romance, Yoshi getting a wife, jikyu definitly sailing now I decided I shall do so, prince asahi, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And for a moment it was just this, two boys holding hands with eyes never leaving the other, both embraced by the soft candlelight flickering in the background, giving the whole situation a magical touch.</p><p>That had Haruto space out for a moment because of Mashiho, who seemed to steal his heart all over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi &amp; Watanabe Haruto, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kanemoto Yoshinori/OC, Kim Junkyu &amp; Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takata Mashiho/Watanabe Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In purple shall the black blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to this little project of mine~</p><p>Just to make sure, this Haruto/Mashiho fic is sfw! So nothing inappropriate happens, besides them being in love. And like teenage crush things most teens go through.<br/>Let me say that again: romance. Only, romance. The word 'desire' is used in an appropriate way, do not take that out of context. </p><p>That aside, this happened when I saw their little moments from then comeback countdown vlive and I couldn't hold in the urge to write sugar sweet fluff about them, bois are just so soft imma TT </p><p>(I'm no expert when it comes to royalty aus so please, I'm sorry for inaccuracy, I just bend it to my liking,,,,)</p><p> </p><p>Happy first Advent for everyone who celebrates it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed back from the walls, feet walking in a fast manner, catching the attention of the ones the feet passed yet no one dared to stop the man in his tracks, to remind him to walk slower, remind him where he currently was. Everyone saw that this man had every reason to walk with fast paced steps. His cloak fluttering behind him, an emblem on it flashing whenever he moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A letter arrived in the late afternoon, and if Haruto wouldn’t know it better, he almost believed it could have been the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. However, today it was not for him, the timing wasn’t right, not yet a full moon approaching. Also, the man who usually delivered his letters knew the whole thing by now and was, admittedly, very calm whenever bringing his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So excuse his youthful short patience when he stepped after the carrier, hoping to catch at least a few words exchanged to his brother or father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his sixteen years he was still quite young but barely younger than his older brother and heir to the throne, Asahi. His quiet older brother handled the tasks their father, his majesty, gave him with ease, and the elder was a very intelligent man, so he had no difficulties getting behind their dear father's requests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As tradition was still held high in their kingdom where they both taught how they would handle taking over the throne one day, Asahi more than Haruto, yet the brothers had no secret from each other. Had Asahi told him that they would reign together or not at all. And Haruto, as naive he sometimes was, believed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did his brother close the door right after accepting the letter, the carrier not even awaiting an answer before hurrying down the path he had come, probably to get on his horse and take a long travel back from wherever he had come from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto knew it wasn’t the behaviour of a prince to try and sneak up on a conversation, especially not if it involved the crown prince, but who said Haruto followed every rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that is why his mother looked relieved when Asahi accepted to take over when their king retired. It wouldn’t fall back on Haruto who, despite the countless lectures from his teacher's, was a free spirited prince, one you couldn't lock up forever behind every growing castle wall. No, he needed a bit of a thrill, something besides sitting on a throne and never really experiencing life. Which might be a reason why Asahi treasured him as he did, keeping him close because Haruto was, without a doubt, the most sneaky prince in decades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting his brother’s needed information wasn’t as hard, especially when you were quite young. Leaving the castle was unchallenging. Sneaking out is an uncomplicated task when you know the secret pathways and shifts of the different guards - once you learn, you don’t forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what wasn’t easy was that his brother was still inside his chamber reading a letter he held secret from him, the closest person to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was the curiosity, and maybe a bit of hurt feelings involved, which made him knock softly against the door, his deep voice echoing back from the long hallway walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear brother? Can I come in?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come inside." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi's voice was carried through the door, having Haruto open the old wooden door without glancing once at the guards protecting the heir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping inside he sees his brother sitting on his bed, black hair twinkling due to the warm sun rays filtering through the glass and holding them in a light embrace. A man made to rule a kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother looked up when the door closed behind Haruto, a soft smile gracing those utmost beautiful features his brother had been gifted with. The elder gestures him to come over, to take the letter he was holding in his hand and the curiosity within Haruto was strong enough to grab the piece of paper and unfold it, reading the letters inked in black, shown in a fine, elegant handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto has to swallow when his gaze meets the one of his brother, a glistening in his eyes which made him flush a bit, knowing very well what his brother was hinting at without saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, it is time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed it is and we are welcomed to join. We shall pay our neighbors a visit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about his majesty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our majesty already knows about this, the king and queen had promised our arrival at the next ball."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto glances once more downwards, his mind spinning in a way it hadn't for a long time. Going back there meant-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince Yoshinori is seeking a princess, it came faster than I had expected, dear brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Faster? My friend has been head over heels over Himari for years now, I would not be surprised if he officially asked to court her after the ball. She has shown interest as well, I do think it is time. They fit very well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi softly chuckles probably thinking back at his own childhood memories which he shared with the crown prince of the neighbor kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed they do, a very fitting princess for the crown prince." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To that his brother stayed silent, eyes never leaving Haruto and he knew what his brother wanted to say, what he knew and would use against him. Not in a bad way, but a way which had Haruto flush without having said a word about the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you think the letter was for you, Haru?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it-" He gulped, holding the letter a bit tighter than before. "It is not yet a full moon, so it could not be meant for my eyes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you wanted it to be for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From your little prince~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Haruto flush, the tip of his ears getting hot at the teasing tone of his brother's voice. Of course Asahi had to bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>up when they talked about Yoshinori, how could he not when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Yoshinori’s younger brother. A prince like Haruto as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is not my prince." He tries to reason but hearing his voice waver in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you want him to be your spouse, little brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smug smile on Asahi's face said everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto knew how he had developed feelings for a man he hadn’t seen in years, only heard of through rumors and occasional visits from visitors. In person Haruto had not seen him since he was twelve, ever since he had begun to seriously study political affairs and languages, it consumed so much of his time that even visiting had been difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they had started their letters, addressed to arrive at every full moon so they had enough to talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A letter from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mashiho</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what he awaited every full moon, waiting to hear what his childhood friend had learned and seen since the last time he had sent a letter. It became a tradition between them and even though he hadn't seen the elder in four years- Haruto had begun to feel an attraction to the other he wasn’t sure where it came from. Had never noticed those feelings when he had been younger, they might have grown with Haruto. From friendship to some kind of attraction Haruto had never felt quite like this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought alone to hold a new, a few pages long letter from Mashiho made him giddy whenever one arrived and excited when it was his time to write down an answer. To carefully place word after word until it became the perfect letter-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah maybe he had fallen for a man he could only barely envision anymore at this point but couldn't care less because who he liked was the person behind those sweet, encouraging words and not necessarily the face that belonged to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might be a childish wish to think that eventually Mashiho felt the same. Wishful thinking since Haruto had never done anything to really draw attention to himself or boost himself through their letters, not that he could have done that even if he had wanted to. The embarrassment would have eaten him alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother had, after finding out about his feelings, told him that he should act up on those feelings, that the stakes were higher than he believed. Mashiho was three years older and if Haruto would wait too long was it possible that Mashiho slipped right out of his grasp and got married to someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto didn't even think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>marriage </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet, he was only sixteen but he envisioned a future with the elder and couldn't see himself without the other in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was indeed just a teenage crush and nothing more but Haruto liked to believe in his own feelings despite them being embarrassing to act upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do, this is a matter between him and I." Haruto folded his arms over his chest, keeping in mind not to tear the paper. "You should think about your own love life first, dear brother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Asahi slip for a second, an emotion flashing through his eyes before he got a hang of it and laughed. Just laughed. For a good moment all that filled the room was Asahi's laugh and Haruto's bewildered expression even though he laughed with him, his laugh too contagious to resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when he sobered up did Haruto hear a whisper buried underneath the echo of their laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If he would just make a move."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He might come as well. If we got invited, he and his family must be as well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we can not talk about Mashiho, we should not talk about Jaehyuk either." Asahi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for a moment he really thought the topic was over, his brother had given up the idea of asking further. But his brother was, when it came to knowledge, a very curious person, someone who asked until he got an answer. Asahi was the type of person to know your secrets before you knew them yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, of course he didn't drop the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just make a move on Mashiho. He is nineteen now, when Yoshinori is thinking about marriage now, he might follow soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is something he had thought about too, but how to approach someone older with whom you had fallen in love with over </span>
  <em>
    <span>letters </span>
  </em>
  <span>which Haruto had kept away from prying eyes. Tell a man who might already have experienced first crushes that he liked someone older. To hold up right the image of him being a handsome, young, intelligent man that could make Mashiho happy in the future. Could he do that? Was Haruto able to say this to a faceless man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could he say to Mashiho if he met him at the ball? Express those desires and wishes he had kept close for so many years. How could he possibly impress someone who was his friend since childhood, who knew him better than he liked to admit, had told him secrets he knew he should have kept for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does one step up to someone who had so much influence on you without even being physically there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to tell them that you liked to court them, not because you want their status or because they are the best partner around but because you genuinely love them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that love? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I say we go, either way how our love lives end there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Asahi look at him, the elder had stared absently minded out of the window but was now giving his whole attention again. His brother held out his hand and Haruto let it slip into his, wondering what he would do without the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure, you know I will not pressure you to attend. Even though we both know our king and queen will have other sayings in the whole matter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I know. I-" He stops, letting out a sigh before he holds the hand a bit stronger, feeling the way it grounded him bit by bit. "I am admittedly just a bit nervous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi watched him with warm eyes and Haruto felt like spilling all of the troublesome thoughts he had swirling in his head ever since he read the invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nervous? My confident little brother? Were you swapped in your sleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Haruto chuckle, a little bit of the tension falling from him. Talking with your best friend always helped, even better if said person was your brother and almost always near. And his brother was right, why should he be nervous? Haruto wasn't going alone and was for sure not alone with Mashiho, the ballroom probably filled with guests from many different kingdoms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are right, brother. I should enjoy our visit and the possibility of seeing him again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how could Haruto be so wrong? Nothing got better, his body now shaking due to the nervousness he felt. And maybe due to the rattling of the carriage, clattering horseshoes meeting the ground and pulling them with strength, the whole thing shaking and shaking his mind just the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, he wanted to disappear as soon as possible, sink deep into the horse-drawn carriage and never get out again, no matter what would happen soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on their way to the kingdom of Wisteria. Following the invitation which had been sent to them. Asahi and Haruto in one horse-drawn carriage and the Queen with maids and guards in the other. The King had other matters to attend so he excused himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, in itself, wasn’t a big deal especially because he had no judging eyes from his father on him when he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to approach </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mashiho.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with the King away and only their mother coming along, had they the heavy burden of representing their kingdom even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than they had to do before. Especially since Asahi was the rightful crown prince. Eyes would be casted upon them, watching the young man alongside the queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, so close to the capital of Wisteria, Haruto couldn’t help but sweat a little, clam fingers digging into the velvet beneath, trying to find ground. His heart was beating faster with every meter they got closer because after all the mental preparation for the fact that he had to stay at Wisteria’s castle, did Haruto find out that he wasn't prepared at all. Couldn’t help but get nervous just thinking about their arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervous about </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would meet and under which circumstance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto wanted to meet Mashiho, of course he did, but under watchful eyes? When he was younger Haruto had never thought of guards and maids as a disturbance but now, being older and very much crushing on another prince, a royalty, he felt the need to breathe. To have all of them turn their eyes away. The thought of them all </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> was torture to his young soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casting his gaze at his brother wasn’t doing any better, the other was as nervous as he was, even if the older was better at concealing it. However, Haruto had learned to read him over the years and felt a sense of relief that he wasn't the only one feeling like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So did the two of them spend the last few hours of travel in silence, deep into their own thoughts and worries, an atmosphere surrounded them filled with uncertainty until the carriage was brought to a sudden halt and Haruto heard someone yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their guards yelled something back and he thought he heard a rattling sound coming from somewhere, before the carriage moved again and he saw that they had passed the castle entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto tried to look as neutral as he could when one of their guards, a man named Changbin, who had protected him for a few years already, greeted him with a formal bow before helping him out of the carriage before he also helped Asahi, both of them safely staying next to carriage when they saw the Queen coming out as well. She gave them a quick glance and waved them over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear mother, how was the ride?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uneventful, sons." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chirps as free spirited as always, waiting for the subordinates to fetch their stuff and bring it into their assigned rooms. As per tradition they are soon greeted by the crown prince of Wisteria himself, Yoshinori, who looks to be in delight upon seeing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Queen, crown prince Asahi, prince Haruto, I hope you had a safe trip." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoshinori comes down and presses a kiss on the hand of their mother who looks pleased with the crown prince's behaviour and manners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We had, I shall say once more we are grateful for the invitation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder flashed the Queen a dazzling smile before walking them in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle hadn't changed much since Haruto had last been there. It was still the very colorful but well designed castle, the colors complimenting each other with the main point being the purple they had almost everywhere. Wisteria's color they were representing was purple and that mirrored especially in the castle. It wasn’t too much, and Haruto liked that. Bright colors were beautiful but if your own kingdom was representing black, it was sometimes hard to get used to all the colors outside of the castle walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To see all the blues, reds, yellows and greens, combined with various types of purple, fitting in a way Haruto could never fully grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in Cosmos, his kingdom, most royalties were dressed in black clothes almost daily, accents mostly chosen between red or gold, sometimes dark blues and rarely pink or purple. Most people from his country liked rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy on the eye </span>
  </em>
  <span>clothing styles which were fancy but without the overly excessive accessory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, walking inside this rather colorful castle felt like standing out a lot, even more than usual. The black dot in the wave of colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servants bowed in respect when they passed them, the Queen nodding at the behavior though not sparing them a second glance. Asahi did it similarly even though he kept glancing back at them, maybe not as tough as their mother yet. Haruto followed their example yet he couldn’t help but smile when he caught one of the servant's eyes on accident. Even if Haruto was blue-blooded, he was still as much human as they were. He understood their curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk through the castle took longer than he had imagined, his mother and Yoshinori talking about political affairs for quite a while until they finally arrived at their respective rooms. Only then did Haruto see that the sun was already setting, a few long days of travel had passed and he was glad to be able to sleep inside the castle walls again. Not that the lords they had visited on their way had made it uncomfortable, it was just-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, what was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it that this was Mashiho's home? The other’s birthplace and a place Haruto still knew from his childhood memories?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he said goodbye to his family, he couldn’t help but stand in the silence of a room he had never seen before, knowing it would be his for a few days. Servants came rushing after him, putting his stuff in the wardrobes and bathroom, one preparing a bath while another asked what he would like to eat for dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time went by like a rush, soon he had both bathed and eaten, sitting on his bed with his mind full of thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last servant, an older maid, was just putting away the rest of his dinner when he asked her:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The sun set around two hours ago, Prince Haruto. I believe it must be around nine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see, how will the dining go tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As per prince Yoshinori’s orders, every guest will get the breakfast in their rooms since we are awaiting the last guests to arrive tomorrow by noon. After that it will be dining together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dismissed the elderly woman with a hand gesture and she bowed one last time before pushing the tray table out, wishing him a good night’s sleep before closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he fell into the bed, had chased away the servants who wanted to dress him because he wanted to do it himself. Now, however, he couldn't seem to lift a finger this exhausted he was. All he could do was stare at the ceiling of his room, notice the golden touches shimmering in the dim candlelight, giving illusions on little dancing figures flying high above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the view must have made him fall asleep because the next time he awakened he couldn’t really place what had woken him up, was the only source of light, the moonlight falling through the windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, he hadn’t closed the curtains, Haruto remembered while pushing himself up, disoriented but slowly waking up. And then- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knock? Haruto couldn’t help but groan, hoping he had just imagined that, the voice still out of his sleep-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Haruto."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a low whisper, barely audible through the thick wooden door but the voice alone had him sit up straight, eyes staring down the door as if he had seen a ghost. And maybe he had because that couldn't be possibly true- Haruto must still be asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Haruto, are you awake?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a voice he hadn’t heard in so long, it felt unfamiliar but also like a homecoming, a voice he had imagined so many times over and over again, wondering how it would sound like now. But hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>now through this door in the middle of the night? Absolutely unbelievable. That he could identify it after so many years. Haruto must be dreaming, he can't possibly hear the other, what would he do at his door-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I guess you are asleep, goodnight-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, do not go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had yelled before he had understood his own words, almost falling out of his bed at how fast he had stood up, legs tangled into his sheets. The moment he noticed what he had just said, his face flushed, warmth creeping down Haruto’s neck and he wished it was really just a dream. He couldn’t possibly have such a disastrous reuniting meet up with the man he very much liked enough to envision his life with. And he had just called out for the whole castle to hear him- Haruto wanted to disappear in the shame flooding his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will not.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto felt like floating away because- had Mashiho just chuckled? No way. Not at his embarrassing move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you let me in?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Haruto tried to stand up, the important part being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>here because further than attempting wasn’t possible. His already tangled legs made him unable to step out of his prison and before he could even react fast enough, he came into close contact with the hard ground, the air being pressed out of his lunges for a second. The ‘thud’ sound echoed loudly back and he knew that both Mashiho and his guards had heard the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could Haruto just die on the spot? Melt and become one with the ground? He would very much appreciate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His reply was weakly, muffled into the sheets and he was sure Mashiho hadn’t understood him until his next question got his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I let myself in, is that okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto didn’t think twice before chirping a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> only to regret it the moment the door silently opened and the candle light from the hallway filtered into his room. Not that he could see it, was his vision just fabric over fabric until he heard a soft chuckle and footsteps coming closer, the soft candlelight vanishing behind the closing door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it felt absolutely terrifying to know that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> was standing just a few feet away, seeing him on the ground tangled into his own bed sheets like a child that fell out of his bed because of heavy movements while sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could it possibly get worse? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was peak embarrassing behavior and Haruto was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A prince currently, quite literally, kissing the floor. Maybe he should just give up and go back to mother earth, be one with her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hovered in a weird, very tense silence for a moment, the tension almost touchable. Though Haruto wasn’t sure if this wasn’t just his own chaotic feelings playing tricks on his mind which was filled with endless, embarrassing thoughts and the knowledge that Mashiho was watching him in silence until he finally got enough courage together to sit up on his behind, gulping hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to mentally prepare himself to counter him, the one with whom he had exchanged letters regularly, told secrets and wishes no one else should know. A childhood friend he had no knowledge of how he looked now but Haruto was sure he was looking just fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he counted down in his head the seconds until he would lift his head. Haruto just had to give himself a way of delaying it a bit more to gather his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his mind blanked completely, just going down the numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto was about to lift his head when Mashiho spoke, his voice so soft, Haruto though the other was talking through the door again. His voice hasn't changed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I go and light a candle, just a moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that he hears Mashiho shuffle through the room, walking past him and out of the door, asking the guard to light the candle and in no time was Haruto’s room filled by candlelight once more, a hue of orange falling onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Haruto looked up, followed the frame he had known and was as star-struck as he had imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho standing there in the dim light was an epitome of beauty, a man who stole his breath, his thoughts and his heart in the very moment Haruto laid his eyes on him after all those years. Couldn’t believe how handsome the other had become, adored with such intense brown eyes which mirrored a sea of molten caramel, so sticky it was pulling him in, making it unable to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Mashiho, the man he had loved from afar, someone he had wanted to meet again for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing him standing there in his nightly attire was highly inappropriate, both of them were aware of the fact. That another prince was sneaking past bedtime hours into the chamber of another - it almost sounded like one of the stories Asahi told him was a pretty usual occasion a few decades ago. Not that they would consider any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it did move Haruto’s heart with how good Mashiho looked in his nightly gown, the very soft purple colors making his eyes stand out even more. The older one looked soft and - cute. Haruto would have never guessed the day would arrive where he would call Mashiho cute but the other was exactly that. Cute. And handsome of course but his mind was running and forming a clear thought was currently very hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a little smirk and an raised eyebrow for Haruto to snap out of his thoughts, ears getting hot while remembering that he was still sitting on the ground like a child. Maybe that’s what he was - a child in disguise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho chuckles, a honey like voice making his heartbeat accelerate. Haruto has to gulp, not sure if he could trust his voice or if it would give out the moment he wanted to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you up if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Haruto nodding because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to get up and not sit dumbly on the ground. However, he had not thought it through because helping him up would mean touching Mashiho, probably holding his hand and that thought alone made his hands sweat. Mentally he wasn’t ready for it but now with Mashiho holding out his hand for Haruto to grasp, he couldn’t say no anymore, didn’t want to say no anymore. The knowledge of holding Mashiho’s hand, even for a short time, was enough to make him outstretched his hand and let it glide into the elder’s gentle embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for a moment it was just this, two boys holding hands with eyes never leaving the other, both embraced by the soft candlelight flickering in the background, giving the whole situation a magical touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, however, Haruto was pulled by the hand he had clasped his in by strength he had not expected and the whole thing surprised him so much that he stumbled when he was pulled up, crashing right into the other body in front. Mashiho gasped in surprise as well, both of them just barely stopping them from tumbling over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which had as a result that they were suddenly very close, too close for Haruto’s liking, his fingers holding tightly onto Mashiho’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That he towered a bit over the older was the first thing he noticed because he had to look down when looking at Mashiho’s face, catching those eyes looking right back at him and- yeah, he was breathless. Staring at the other like this felt like a fever dream, something he had wished for a long time but never imagined to get and then even this close at first chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto was sure Mashiho could hear his heart beating like crazy, feel how nervous he was just being close to the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, Haruto couldn’t help but let his eyes wander a bit and what he noticed got his face to flush even more, caught himself staring at those lips of Mashiho. Noticing how soft they looked in the dim light and with the way the lips were slightly parted. And-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho bit his lip which had Haruto snap his eyes up, seeing how the elder had reddening cheeks, an intense flush coloring his skin and eyes reflecting shyness, the gaze flickering between them. That made Haruto realize he had been caught staring so obviously and his staring had awoken a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy </span>
  </em>
  <span>reaction in the elder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto took a hastily step backwards, trying to get as much space as possibly between them without letting go of Mashiho’s hand. Not entirely progressing what had just happened-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he thoughts about kissing the elder? And Mashiho went and noticed, flushing from Haruto's pretty obvious thoughts? Did that really happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Mashiho's shyness due to the staring because he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the idea of them kissing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto had to take a deep breath, unconsciously tightening his grip on the elder’s admittedly soft hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, with a bit of distance between them, it seemed Mashiho would slowly snap out of his shyness, his eyes sparkling in the light, mirroring an emotion Haruto couldn’t decipher but was sure wasn't disgust. And that alone made his heart keep the fast beating pace, the idea of Mashiho noticing and accepting his silly teenage crush enough to form a type of hope he hadn’t allowed him prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have gotten quite the height on me now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho chuckled, copying Haruto’s high with his free hand, standing a pit on his toes to come somewhat close to Haruto’s actual height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The King says I borrowed his height while my brother followed the Queen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can imagine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they laugh a bit, soft voices echoing back from the walls and embracing them warmly. And the fact that Mashiho had yet to escape their linked hands made Haruto warm and giddy and mushy- was this how it actually felt to be close to your crush? To the one you could imagine your life with?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If yes, Haruto loved the feeling, wanting to treasure and never forget it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short moment of silence filled the room while Mashiho just stared at Haruto, smiling in a way it had his heart stutter. Damned be his weak heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you been?" Haruto stammered out, flushing due to the way the words seemed to tumble out of his mouth in an absolute embarrassing and not prince like way. Well, Haruto had done a few non-prince behaviours just this night alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good but it could have been better. I am glad you made it here. After reading so many letters it was time to see you again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letters?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>letters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Haruto's mind had blanked for a second there, completely forgetting the box containing all of Mashiho’s handwritten letters which was stuffed into the furthest corner of his dresser and with the order to the maids to not open it, on no occasion at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those</span>
  </em>
  <span> letters they had agreed to write to stay in touch with, to let their friendship last. Just that it went beyond friendship at this point for him. And maybe, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Mashiho too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- it has been quite a time since we last saw each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho bobs up and down on the reels of his feet, having Haruto smile at the cute action. But then he stops and looks at Haruto with a mixed expression, something between nervousness and excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, the reason why I am here-" He begins, laughing a little at himself and Haruto just stared in awe at how good a smile suited the other, "-is that I want to invite you for a ride tomorrow. To be precise, I want to show you my horses and take you on a ride then. Of course only if you want it as well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Haruto space out for a moment, imagining how the day would go tomorrow, seeing the horses, being out on one, feeling the wind blow past them with every meter they passed by- How close he would be with Mashiho, who seemed to steal his heart all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- I would love to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho smiled softly at him agreeing and Haruto thought for a second that he saw something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>adoration </span>
  </em>
  <span>within the other's eyes. Maybe he was just day-dreaming after all. A glimmer of hope ignited deep inside of his heart, waiting to burst free. To exit the cage the flame was held in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t foresaw was the warm hand pressing against his cheek, a thumb rubbing over his heated skin before both hands vanished from within Haruto’s reach, the prince of Wisteria taking a few steps back. And how the other stood there, Haruto knew that no matter the outcome of this whole thing was, that he would never regret falling for the other, had his heart had chosen wisely years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After your breakfast I will send a servant to get you." The older man says and is already back at the door, his back facing Haruto. Yet, Mashiho glances back over his shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes shining so bright even though the light couldn’t touch him there. "Sleep well, prince Haruto."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Haruto was alone again, the wooden door falling back into its original place, only silence filling the previously visited room. The only sound was the soft cracking of the flame, which had surprisingly burned the candle quite a bit down. Had they really talked this long? It hadn't appeared as such. Or maybe Haruto had been lost in his mind one time too often this night to actually notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered to the candle then back to the door Mashiho had vanished behind and tried to understand if all of this had really happened or if it just happened inside of a very realistic dream. A dream he had wished for so strongly that his mind had made up such a thing- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Haruto hadn't dreamed, not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had really happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Haruto had not only seen him but also talked and even touched him, and now, when he noticed the truth of it all, was it as if his hand was tingling. An aftermath of their joined hands as an echo inside of him and a feeling his soul wanted to imprint into him. His mind and soul wanted to treasure the moment, keep it stored and never lose it again- maybe it was too much, his feelings, his thoughts but he's young and so full of life and even the simplest interaction with the older man meant so much to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a few steps back and he fell onto the soft sheets, the coolness seeping into his apparently hot body, the difference so obvious. Turning his head to the side didn't make it better, his cheek even hotter than his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart and soul were troubled with many different kinds of emotions, thoughts, wishes- demanding attention, to make him feel things at the same time. Yet, his body won over all his worries, eyelids fluttering close the moment he had pulled the blanket back over his body. Haruto fell asleep just moments after, the whole day just too much and his mind needed a few hours of peaceful silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would need his energy the following day, was the last thing he thought before sleep took over him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burning flames dancing on petals.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, let's be honest here. This story became entirely too romantic and sappy, how am I able to write this ..? lol xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sleeping this night became hard, his mind and body restless and filled with thoughts and wishes, so much that he woke up a couple of times only to fall right back into a sleep which didn’t seem to do him any good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the sun had even completely passed the horizon, Haruto was awake, staring at his ceiling in the darkness, wondering if Mashiho’s visit that night had been a dream. But he told himself it couldn't be a dream or else he wouldn't be this anxious about yet another meeting, thrilled to see the other again, wondering what Mashiho would think of him. Haruto had dreamed plenty about Mashiho but not once did he appear in an older appearance and where should his mind provide the image from? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it had to be real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their little meeting at night. The hand holding, the flicker of his eyes-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to count the hours he laid awake, yet he fell back into a light sleep just after the sun had peeked over the horizon. Chasing away the thought which made him flush to think about. Yet still in his light sleep did the thought of the other chase him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That might have been the reason why Haruto had been so confused when a maid came to wake him up, his mind exhausted from the restless night before. Eyes blurring his sight, body feeling numb from sleep. He had to rub his face a few times before he could even see clearly. Sitting up in his bed made his head spin and the realization that almost not sleeping at all this night hadn’t been good for his health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her time preparing everything for him, stretching breakfast to give Haruto time to wake up and get a grip on reality. Once Haruto felt stable enough to converse with her, he took the glass with fresh poured juice, clearing his throat first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How was your night, prince Haruto? Is there anything I can change for this night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had him look from his cup, the woman immediately avoiding eye-contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must look awful if she’s asking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Haruto thought while putting his glass down, eyes narrowed on the liquid for a second before he regained his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was fine, thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bowed. While Haruto sat at a table and ate his breakfast, the maid began to clean up his bed, and the image of her doing it, especially the blanket, brought back so many embarrassing memories from last night that the next time the maid looked up, she seemed to be surprised. With a fast steps she came over, worriedly asking:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince, feeling a bit feverish today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine, no fever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can get a doctor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a few more seconds before she left out a sigh and began to gather the leftovers of his breakfast. Haruto regarded her for a few seconds before he stared out of the window until he thought he had heard her say something, turning to the maid but seeing that she didn't talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just said something, what was it." Haruto leans back in his chair, wondering what the maid would know, if she would really repeat what she just said. After all, gossip and negative words were always all around the royal family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I said you are some smart-ass kid and I don't want to call a doctor for someone who's this thick headed. You’re just a child, let me take care of you, it’s my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Haruto speechless, mouth agape and eyes staring at the maid, thinking he must have heard wrong. Did this </span>
  <em>
    <span>maid </span>
  </em>
  <span>just both talk informally and blatant to him? Without batting a single eyelash? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To a prince?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds for Haruto to react, to actually fully understand her words- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he began to laugh like he hadn’t laughed in a long time. A laugh so intense and full-hearted that it hurt his chest, made the air leave his lungs. But he couldn’t stop, doubled over when he saw her sceptical eyes, the twitching of her lips. Because the whole situation was just so unreal that he couldn’t really grasp it yet. No one, and Haruto wasn’t exaggerating, would ever try to talk back at him in Cosmos, no one would dare to since he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>the prince. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, everyone beside his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this was new, refreshing- </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he needed that. He had needed this </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>treatment so much, it was like his mind was refreshed from all the thoughts which had previously swirled in his mind, washed away like the sand from the ocean waves in summer. And as fast as he had started to laugh did he sober up again, brushing the tears out of his lashes with a strong beating heart in his chest, telling him his little outburst was just what he had needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto took a couple of deep breaths before he tried to sit up right, feeling how his stomach muscles hurt from laughing and how stiff his face had become. Had he never laughed to this extent before? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to thank you.” Haruto breathed out, feeling way lighter now, as if he was walking on clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank me, prince? For what exactly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maid looked genuinely surprised and that made Haruto smile, who already began to treasure the little interaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This. No one besides my family did ever talk to me like this, in this kind of manner. It is refreshing to say the least.” He laughed a little at her surprised reaction. “You just have a way to make me feel comfortable with what you say, even if it is not suited to be said to a prince.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince Mashiho said similar words about me." She said, a twinkle in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto looks at her for a moment longer before he gets up, opening his wardrobe to see the masses of clothes they had brought along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can pick out your outfit, Prince Haruto, no need for you to do it yourself-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it is fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment it's silent in his room before he hears the maid clearing her throat, sounding- </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm? Fond?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince Mashiho awaits you in an hour at the stables, saying the invitation for a ride is up for you to take, Prince Haruto." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That has his face flush just a bit. He stares at the wardrobe in hope of the maid not seeing the tips of his ears getting red. But judging from the sound of her voice she knew already. Knew what this </span>
  <em>
    <span>ride </span>
  </em>
  <span>could potentially mean for the prince. For both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems to know the prince well for a maid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end he does turn around to see the maid patiently waiting for his answer, probably wanting to deliver the response as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates for a bit, especially after seeing a faint smirk on her lips-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him he can expect to see me in an hour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bows once more before she collects the tray and brings it out of his room, and Haruto is fairly sure he had seen a smile on her lips. Haruto should probably ask Mashiho about her and what kind of relationship they had with each other that she felt brave enough to show such behaviour to another prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relationship. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just the word alone made Haruto sweat a bit more while he turned back to his wardrobe, deciding on what to wear. His heart was shaking, beating, knocking against his ribcage in disbelief that he would meet the man he loved so soon again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, however, during the daylight and he was not even remotely close to being prepared to see him under the bright sun. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto had been right about his earlier assumption- nothing could’ve prepared him for the prince he was about to meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even from afar he could see the black hair shining in the rising sun, standing out against the yet again purple attire most people dressed in. Just that it was very much fitting for a prince. The way it was fitted, complimenting his body while it also looked chique- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto’s heart jumped to the moon when Mashiho turned around after someone had pointed out how Haruto had been frozen in place and maybe it was his imagination but he liked to believe that he saw the older’s eyes get just a tad brighter at seeing him. Sparkling brighter than the sun above them. His heart decided to stay on the moon when the other smiled softly, waving in his direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the urge to turn around and see if the wave could have been for someone else even though he knew it was meant for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haruto was still unable to believe what had happened last night and what would happen in just a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His guard nodded in his direction, telling him that they could move forward if Haruto wanted to. He had to hold himself back to not run to Mashiho and away from him at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto was nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was unlike him, usually he was a very calm and collected person, the nervousness he felt in rare cases never displayed on his face, today he felt like every person he passed could tell he was more than nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to Mashiho was too short for Harutos’ liking. Heart still unprepared to be met with a dazzling smile and twinkling eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older says when he comes to halt in front of him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mashiho is even prettier up close. Illuminated by the natural sunlight. His features sharp but attractive, eyes so expressive they pulled him in, made him feel safe just from looking at the elder prince. Couldn’t help himself about being in absolute awe when seeing the gorgeous features of the man he had fallen for so long ago and was now falling for anew. How much he had grown up, how good adulthood looked on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is too far gone for you, Shiho-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto snaps out of his gaze when he hears another man talk not far from him and only then does he see the other standing behind Mashiho, a raised eyebrow while he whispers into the elder’s ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whispering </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Haruto heard them anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho threw the other a hard gaze at the comment, shaking his head. And was this- Did Mashiho flush a little at the words? At the </span>
  <em>
    <span>implication</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulps when he does indeed see the little, very subtle blush on Mashiho’s cheeks. It looks cute. Very cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him Ha- prince Haruto, he is a bit.. weird.” Mashiho says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man gasps, holding his chest as if the words had directly hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie, I’m not weird. If I’m weird so are you, Shiho.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho throws yet another gaze but this time something else layed hidden in his eyes which Haruto couldn’t pinpoint. A message the other man almost immediately picked up and began to laugh, rather loud, slapping Mashiho’s shoulder. That Haruto was stunned and shocked at the situation was an understatement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was insane enough to not only call a prince by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nickname </span>
  </em>
  <span>but also </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap </span>
  </em>
  <span>his shoulder?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock must have been visible in Haruto’s face because the elder began to elbow the other man who only laughed more. The shades of red are getting even darker on Mashiho’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto felt himself blushing as well, as the entire situation was so out of his grasp, he became unsure about what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he is talking about.” The prince says eventually and pushes the other away lightly. “He was also about to go- so leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh was I-? Ah, yes yes, I shall take my leave.” The man brings out, his voice still affected from the laughing. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, prince Haruto. Mashiho talked quite a bit about you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh will you finally take your leave, Jihoon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One last hard gaze and the other man finally backed away, smirking before laughing once more. Even as the person got farther away in their vision could Haruto hear him laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered back over to Mashiho only to catch him staring already, eyes widened and as if they had a mutual agreement, did they avert their eyes. Though Haruto couldn’t keep it up for long, where his eyes magically drew back to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an intense silence between them for more than a few seconds before Haruto noticed both his and Mashiho’s guards exchanging eye-contact, reminding him that they weren’t alone. He coughs once to regain the older’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend of yours, I assume?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, Park Jihoon. We go hunting together quite a bit and his family are invited as guests. Please do not mind him all too much, he is entirely a jokester through blood and bone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto nods even though he thinks back at the man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon </span>
  </em>
  <span>had looked like a jokester but also like someone you wanted to keep close because he seemed to be very observant- since he was Mashiho’s friend, was that a good or bad thing? He couldn’t really tell just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Putting that aside, thank you for following my invitation, Prince Haruto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure he would melt one day if Mashiho wouldn’t stop smiling so brightly, warm and sweet, enough to enchant every single being on this earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to thank you for the invite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho laughs sweetly at that before he </span>
  <em>
    <span>winks </span>
  </em>
  <span>and gestures behind him, completely ignoring how Haruto just flushed a few shades of red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you our stables and get the horses. We should be back before lunch, my brother is quite keen about seeing everyone today. We better not make him wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agreeing with the older, he steps up and walks side by side with Mashiho who explains something about the area they are currently walking inside of, just that Haruto can’t seem to focus, his eyes flickering around too much. To Mashiho’s lips, remembering the last night incident, away to the treeline, down to the man’s beautiful hand, away to his guard who arches an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a mess. A very big mess, his brother would laugh about his distress, Haruto was sure about it. How could he not be a mess when someone he had desired to finally meet again was just a meter or two away from him, enthusiastically talking about something Haruto wasn’t following. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the others presence alone was enough to make his heart skip multiple beats, palms becoming sweaty. It was such an unlikely thing for a prince but Haruto couldn’t help it, wasn’t he entirely drawn to Mashiho at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listening was never your strength.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That has his eyes snap at the other, ears burning when Mashiho raised an eyebrow, a sweet little tint on his cheeks- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>had he starred again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not a complaint.” The other clarifies and Haruto was sure he would die on the spot seeing Mashiho lightly bite his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lip, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before his eyes shy away for a second. Though in them shines a determination which leaves him breathlessly behind, like a life force taken from him. Just those deer eyes looking back at him felt like they kept Haruto alive, gave him something to live on, if taken away he was sure to rot away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho gestures ahead. It takes everything in him to tear his eyes away but when he does so, a rather large stable comes into view, horses neighing from the inside, stable lads walking and out of it. The ones they pass quickly bow before resuming their work, all of them seemingly used to Mashihos appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you to my lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older jokes, Haruto knows, but it still makes the blood in his veins freeze, paralyzing him for a second. His guard lightly shoves him from behind, not enough that anyone would have seen it as such but Haruto was aware that he did and sent him a thankful glance back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My lady </span>
  </em>
  <span>turns out to be a white mare with the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Lady </span>
  </em>
  <span>and is a very sweet girl, nosing Mashiho the moment he stops by to scratch her behind her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, the older gives her a carrot while a stable lad is already preparing her for the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours will be destiny. My lady and Destiny are very close, they love to be ridden together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto nods, eyes narrowing on the way Masiho treats the horse with so much care, doesn’t really understand what the other prince had just said before a head butted him and Haruto let out a surprised shriek, surprising both human and animal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly apologizes and carefully pets the horse which seemed to be very interested in him, trying to eat his clothes. Not that he let her, the cheeky horse trying her best to still get a piece of fabric-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Destiny, my sweet child, do not try to eat my guest.” Mashiho comes up next to him, letting his hand wander over her blaze. The horse snorts, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am too sweet to resist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That has Mashiho cough, wide eyes looking up at his- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he really just say that? Was he out of his mind? Haruto couldn’t believe himself, tried to wave it off-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was not my intention to say that outloud, I apologize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not mind, I was just surprised.” Mashiho tries to calm both of them down, their youthfulness surely seeping through now. Neither of them had any real experience when it came to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto tries to sweep away such thoughts. It was not the place nor the time for it. Not now at least.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preparing My Lady and Destiny took a bit more time in which Haruto freely roamed the stable with his guard on his tracks, the two of them comparing it to Cosmos’s stables and thinking about how they could upgrade their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got called back and finally sat in his saddle, their two guards only accompanied them to the treeline before they wished them a safe ride, saying they would be nearby if they needed help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destiny was, indeed, a cheeky horse. The moment Mashiho had told him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep up </span>
  </em>
  <span>and started their little adventure with quite some speed, Destiny was already on My Lady’s tracks, never leaving the white mare out of sight for too long. The older seemingly enjoying the horses racing with each other, his wonderful laugh filtering through the forest up to Haruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it felt freeing, riding like this. Riding behind, next and ahead of Mashiho. Matching their paces, hearts, thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Away from all the duties he had to fulfill and the roles he had to play, with Mashiho he felt like he could forget them all, feeling the wind rush past him, the forest welcoming him with open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Birds chirping a harmonizing tune, time seemed to stretch, bend and break, neither of them able to say how much time really had passed since they had entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto was all too soon ripped out of his dreamy state when Mashiho came to a halt, dismounting from My lady. He gave her a few pats before he let her eat. Destiny, who seemed to be getting impatient, neighed loudly, announcing her distaste at Haruto not dismounting as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing at the cute behaviour he also dismounted, Mashiho walking over to him to assist. Hand placed in the other’s, he steps onto the ground, smiling at the elder who looked equally as bright, happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Destiny it was still too slow of a progress, the horses impatience winning over her training and walking over to My Lady on her own. What neither of them expected was for the horse to accidentally brush against Haruto’s back-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And make him stumble forward, right into a pair of strong arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked, he looked down at equally as wide eyes, their bodies suddenly so close. His breath quickened when he was reminded of the night before, of how close they had been, inside of their bubble and no one could have torn it open. Yeah, it feels exactly like this once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho’s hand is sweaty in his, their chests almost touching at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more, just as the previous night, he can’t help himself when his eyes wander downwards, taking in those lips he would very much like to kiss. Even if it was just shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now in bright daylight do they looked even more inviting, sweet and desirable, probably perfectly fitting against his-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even notice that he closes his eyes, that he leans in but does so anyway, Haruto’s breath fanning over the older’s lips for a hot second before he presses their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s clumsy, not well thought through, rushed- and it steals Haruto’s breath entirely, his chest squeezing, heart caged up- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until soft lips kiss back and all of the tension vanishes, flows out of his body like melting snow at the beginning of spring, welcoming their young love. Announcing something everyone had known beside them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto breaks their kiss the moment it dawns on him what he just had done and flushes furiously when Mashiho looked at him through star struck eyes, the brown so deep and beautiful, it made him want to never leave those lips alone ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Mashiho’s fingers is pressed against the others own lips as if testing it really had happened, the warmth now visibly spreading on his face as well- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them speak, don’t dare to use words in a situation like this one, yet neither denies it too. And it is confirmation enough for Haruto to know that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>something special between them, possibly a love he always wished for but never dared to fully imagine, and it was so close, it just slipped out of his grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto’s heart became an endless loop of flips and stumbles, feelings taking over parts of his heart he hadn’t known he possessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was only intensified when Mashiho stepped up, pressing another peck against Haruto’s lips without another word, letting the touch linger for a moment, before he pulled away, shy steps taking him backwards, spinning around when My Lady walked up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto gulps. Now he’s the one touching his lips, unable to grasp what had just happened. His mind was nothing more than clouds, puffy and white, filtering everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dazed. And so in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back happened in a blur, neither of them talking even though the shift in tension was visible between them. It makes his head spin, his cheeks ablaze. All the while a flower bloomed inside of his chest, now in full bloom, soaking in their young love and feasted upon it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flower of hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a future together, for mutual feelings- for a love to happen which was still so early yet well thought through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto had wished for the day to never end, to be able to relive the moment of their kisses more often, feel the soft lips once more, feel their trust and attraction for the other even if words had failed them in the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was young, inexperienced, clumsy. However, he knew what he wanted and that was Mashiho. At this point Haruto was tricking himself into believing that the other prince felt the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time flowed so fast when his guard was already helping out of the saddle just moments later, asking him if everything was alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was alright. How could he ever sleep soundly again without getting haunted by the thoughts of Mashiho. Of how sweet their kiss had been- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at lunch.” Mashiho waved him off when Haruto’s guard almost dragged him away, no words leaving his mouth, he couldn’t form any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heart beating too quick, fingers shaking. He felt overwhelmed- but in a good way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His guard had troubles making him change his clothes, Haruto to out of it to really focus. It took until Asahi came inside, on the pleading of the faithful guard, to make him snap out of his haze, of the flutty warm images he had running through his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” The older one asked with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto had to sit down, finding purchase in the newly changed bed sheets beneath. Something to ground him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard left when Asahi gestured him to. Haruto searched in his brother’s eyes for an answer if it was normal to have such intense feelings for someone he had known for almost all of his life, someone he treasured so much, that it began to hurt now that they had shared a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We kissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was all he could say to it. His brother’s gaze softened up immediately, the elder coming over and sitting next to him. He puts his arm around Haruto’s shoulder and squeezes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is the right one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how could he ever live without the other again after he had now tasted what he shouldn’t have? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was awful. Not only was he seated almost in front of Mashiho, no, he also had to see him sit next to Jihoon who, not very subtle, looked at Haruto once in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him grip the table wear a bit too tightly underneath everyone's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Made it only worse when Jihoon whispered things to the other prince who reacted to them, though in a calm manner, yet the slight rosey color was still added on top of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when his eyes shifted did he see that Mashiho was clearly not paying as much attention Jihoon as Haruto had at first believed, couldn’t help but stare when he saw another young man being caught up with Mashiho’s friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man was even more of a blushy mess than Haruto was, shying away from Jihoon in front of everyone’s eyes, the intentions suddenly so obvious to Haruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a thing- or almost, if the slight hesitation in Jihoon’s gestures was something to comment on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made his heart and his boiling feelings calm down a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until his eyes finally left the flirting pair next to Mashiho and got glued back to the man who seemed to stare at him as much as he did, a sweet small smile grazing his lips. Of course Haruto’s eyes were glued to them for a moment before they formed something, a word-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haruto. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped up. Mashiho winked at him before he divided his attention away, starting a conversation with Yoshinori who was just talking about a recent deal they had made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruto’s heart wasn’t made for this. Too weak to resist someone like Mashiho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other must be an angel and a demon in disguise. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That being said, I this might become a series with other treasure ships as the main focus and also other groups like ateez, clc or oneus- we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>